


And then you find yourself in love

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Scott and Stiles bromance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Lydia pretend to be dating for reasons, and Scott realizes his feelings aren't as fake as he thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then you find yourself in love

“Stiles!” Scott yells desperately as soon as Stiles answers the phone. “Stiles, you gotta help me!”

“What?” Stiles asks quickly. Scott can hear him moving around and immediately feels guilty for deciding to have his freak out in the middle of the night. He only hopes he didn’t interrupt them having sex. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yes, we’re fine.” He mutters, running a hand through his hair and keeping an ear out for Lydia. They’ve been in this meeting for two days now and the only time they spend alone is when one or the other is in the shower.

It’s been really hard for Scott and his recent discovery is only making things worse. “But I think I’m in love with Lydia.”

He hears Stiles yelping then a loud thump and Derek muffled laugh on the other side of the line. “Shut up, asshole.” Stiles hisses before taking the phone again. “And shut up you, too.”

“I’m not doing anything.” He lies. Stiles only scoffs, he knows Scott well enough by now to see through his lies.

“Yeah, sure.” Scott can picture Stiles rolling his eyes like he always does when annoyed. “But – Lydia? Really?”

“I know!” His voice cracks at the end and he huffs frustrated. Scott has no idea how it happened, they were just sitting at the restaurant when one of the alphas they were having lunch with made a comment about his kids. Lydia smiled beautifully, reached out for Scott’s hand because that was part of their acting, and squeezed hard before saying 'Scott loves kids, though I told him we wouldn't be having them for another three years. At the very least'.

As Scott looked up to smile at her as a fake boyfriend should do, he was taken back by Lydia’s expression. She was so happy and pretty, barely wearing make up and Scott first thought was 'I love you'.

Then he choked on his food, had a major internal freak out, tried to hide his panic and failed, went to another meeting with more alphas, and went to have dinner with Lydia where he spent most of his time wondering when and how did he start to have feelings for her.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Scott groans, banging his head against the window then stopped to look at the view. It’s the Central Park because of course Lydia refused to stay anywhere else. “Why me?”

“Who knows?” Stiles answers. “Who knows why we fall in love with the people we do? But it’s good.” He says, voice soft and reverent. Scott knows he’s thinking and looking at Derek right now. And Scott himself remembers that feeling from when he fell in love with Allison, but right now that seems like forever ago. “It’s awesome. It makes us feel alive.”

“Yes, but –” Scott tries. “not when they don’t love us back. Not when we lose them.” It still aches, thinking about Allison. She’s with Isaac now, happily married and Scott is nothing but happy for them, but it hurts to think about what they could have had if things weren’t so fucked up back then.

“We can fall in love more than once, Scott.” Stiles whispers. “It’s life. Sometimes you find the one, sometimes you don’t. Sometimes it’s the first person you like, sometimes it isn’t. It’s life.”

Scott is about to answer when Lydia comes out of the bathroom. He waves at her before quickly moving to the balcony. She arches his eyebrow at him, but then takes off her robe and gets in the bed without saying anything.

“I know that! I know I will survive if she doesn’t feel the same.” He whispers, watching Lydia through the glass window as she gets settled under the covers. “Hell, I survived it before! But I want this to work this time! I want to be good for her in the way I wasn’t for Allison and Kira, I want –”

“It’s not up to you.” Stiles interrupts, shutting Scott up immediately. “A relationship only works if you both do this together. And sometimes other things get in the way.” Scott feels his eyes watering at Stiles’ words. He knows he feels guilty for things that were out of his control, but it’s just the way he is – it’s just easier for him to take the blame than to see the people around him suffering. “I know you think it was easy for Allison and Isaac, or even for me and Derek. But it wasn’t. We all have our problems, you’re not alone.”

Scott takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Scott.” Stiles urges. “You’re not alone.”

“I know.” He says, and it’s true. He does know and that means everything to him. “I know.”

–

“Are you okay?” Lydia asks when Scott lays on the bed they are sharing. It was her idea, of course. She said it made sense if they were going to pretend they were dating in front of hundreds of werewolves. It was absolute torture for Scott that first night, even though he hadn’t realized his feelings Lydia is still pretty and so warm, it made his hands ache to touch, but of course he only turned his back to her and tried to think about anything else.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“I hate when people underestimate me.” She slaps his chest angrily. “I might not be a werewolf but I’m incredibly good at reading people. I don’t have a doctorate on psychology for nothing.”

“I’m sorry.” Scott apologizes quickly, feeling the pride spread through his body. He was there when she graduated and he was the first person she talked to when she decided to gett her masters and then the doctorate. It made him feel really happy, though back then he didn’t know exactly why. “I just don’t want to worry you.”

“Another lie.” She points out. “You used to be better at this, McCall.”

“Maybe you didn’t use to know me so well.” He smirks as she laughs.

“Maybe.” She concedes, and it feels like a victory. “Or maybe you just don’t know how to lie to me anymore.”

He gulps, looks away and tries to hide the fact that she’s absolutely right. He hates lying, especially to the people he cares about. Hiding the werewolf thing from his mom and Allison almost killed him and he can’t even remember the last time he lied to Stiles. “And you want to know what I think that means?”

“What?”

She comes closer, moving one hand to rest on his chest. He knows Lydia can feel how quick his heart is beating now, and the way she smiles makes him shiver as hope surges through him. “That you think I didn’t hear your talk with Stiles.” His heart skips a beat and suddenly it feels like he can’t breathe at all. “And that I came to this meeting just because I’m part of your pack.”

“You – didn’t?”

“No, Scott.” She smiles radiant. “I came because the thought of you being away from me almost drives me crazy.”

God, Scott thinks and smiles. He moves one hand to cup her cheek and his smile only grows when Lydia leans into the touch immediately. “I love you.” He says.

“I know.” She answers, but it’s not sarcastic and in no way meant to hurt, it’s actually a statement. Lydia knows Scott loves her, of course she does. She’s brilliant and perfect and everything Scott never thought he could have. “I love you, too.”

“I know.” Scott whispers, because he knows too. Her heart doesn’t skip a beat and she doesn’t smell anxious, just happy and excited, a little aroused and more than anything, she smells like him.

It’s perfect.

“I know.” He repeats.

“And don’t you ever forget.” Lydia orders, making him laugh, before she gets even closer and kisses him softly. “Never forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Aaand [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
